


The Kitten Café

by Bloody_Princess



Category: Gatchaman Crowds, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cat Cafés, Did the anime destroy you too?, F/F, Friendship/Love, Just Add Kittens, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: (Ignores Gatchaman Crowds: Insight)To celebrate there victory against Berg Katse, the Gatchaman decide to go out and enjoy a day off in the city.





	The Kitten Café

_"I'm feeling gloomy," The green haired girl murmured as the group walked through the busy street, willfully ignoring the way people continues to gape at them. "Hajime chan."_

_From in front of her the other girl turned around blinking down at her owlishly. Utsutsu felt her cheeks warm a bit from it but she shook her head and gave the teen a tamer version of her usual blank stare._

_"What's with the long face Utsu chan?" She turned to her side noticing that not only Hajime was looking at her but so was O.D, she huffed._

_Now that everyone was staring at her she didn't know if she could ask. Utsutsu bit her lip and looked down at the stray pebbles that covered the road. It felt to personal to ask her out in the open._

_"Hey look at the pretty kittens!" Hajime interrupted her thoughts yet again causing her to look at where she had run off to and she blushed._

_It was a cat cafe a commodity she knew was somewhat home to Asia. She hadn't known any where in the area but then again she rarely left the house anymore besides for school, cleaning up after there battle with Katse and shopping trips. The cats did look quite adorable from what the window allowed them to see._

_Hajime grinned tapping at the glass every so often gaining a kittens attention, causing it to yowl in amusement or swip at her from behind it. The others where either trying to see the animals or distracted by her actions._

_Utsutsu smiled a tiny bit. They where adorable._

_"Let's go in." She quietly proposed looking back at the others._

_They all stopped what they where doing and looked back at her. She felt her insides squeeze a little at the way they all looked so surprised at her for even speaking. Her palms felt sweaty and so did her neck._

_"That's the most I've heard you talk in a while." Joe said walking over to the cafés door and began to open it._

_"That's a great idea Utsu Chan!" Hajime added grabbing the girls hands and pulled her in behind her._

_Utsutsu smiled as she noticed some of kittens come crawling towards them in quick little jumps of a run. Maybe this would be fun. Her hands felt warm in the other's and she felt her blush darken. Yes, they would be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Utsutsu was going to try and ask Hajime out on a date. I love the episodes when they hanged out and made origami frogs together.
> 
> Cat Café information: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat_café


End file.
